Forever Yours
by oceaneyesemy
Summary: Love, like a river, finds its way around obstacles." sonic/amy revised version of Here in you Arms
1. Chapter 1

hey! so I'm back! (finally) i told you it would be here before Friday!

so this really is here in your arms-i promise. i just changed the title because it seemed more appropriate.

so anyways. i don't own any of the Sonic characters or anything related in this chapter. but i do own the plot and Rinoa.

onward!

* * *

_"Love, like a river, finds its way around obstacles" _

_-Unknown_

Love. Those four simple letters wreck havoc in everyone's life at one point. Love acts as your destiny, choosing the path one will follow for the rest of their life. Some love is easy - boy and girl fall in love, get married, and find their happy ending together - but this type of love is only found in fairy tales and fantasies. There is the one-sided love, that acts as a parasite and is almost deadly to it's host, some cases more extreme than others. There is denied love, the type of love that is separated by a force stronger than the love itself, also. Love at first sight, almost love, love that isn't real, true love, the list goes on forever.

A blue hedgehog sat on a lone park bench, contemplating his personal definition of the silly word. For Sonic the Hedgehog, love was unnecessary for living a full and satisfying life - at least that's how he felt a year ago, before he fell in love with Amy.The pink hedgehog was sure that she was finally over him and wanted nothing to do with him, but rapidly changed her opinion when Sonic confessed what he had noticed about her when she wasn't trying to be noticed at all.

Sonic's thoughts were evacuated from his head when a pair of gentle lips were pressed behind his right ear. "Hey Sonikku!" the lips said happily. Sonic's eyes flicked over to Amy's for only a second before returning to the slowly setting sun he had been staring at. Amy was slightly concerned as to why her boyfriend hadn't responded with the usual witty reply that always made her blush, but brushed off the worry.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Amy stated. Sonic smiled slightly and nodded. He closed his eyes and sighed as Amy cuddled herself up next to her boyfriend on the park bench_. Why does she have to be so amazing_? Sonic dropped an arm casually over her shoulders as similar thoughts crossed his mind. He considered getting up without saying anything, but dismissed that as rude to the girl he loved. He next thought an explanation was in order, but that idea gone as fast as the first.

Sonic rubbed her arm loving before sighing again "Amy?" _I'm going to miss you._

"Yeah, Sonic?"

"I love you." Was all he said before standing, and leaving his entire future on that park bench.

* * *

Amy Rose awoke with a start from the same dream she had been having since that day five years ago. She groaned, then turned on her side, her Hello Kitty clock reading 7:32. Amy never completely understood why she kept the old clock, considering she was now twenty-four and on her way to becoming a mature adult. She groaned for the second time since she woke up and slowly slid out of her warm bed until her feet hit the wood flooring. She swung her now mid-back length hair out her face and slowly trudged her way to the closet to pick out clothes for the day.

Fully dressed in a short jean skirt and a red tank top, Amy walked from window to window, opening the curtains and welcoming the warm summer wind into her house. She then took to her kitchen and did what she did best - cook. Amy was thoroughly enjoying herself, when her black cell phone buzzed in her pocket.

_'Gotta get it back to, a back up plan to find you. Start acceleration take it back to square one.' _Shimmy Shimmy Quarter Turn by HelloGoodbye blasted from her phone while lighting up various colors.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe , its Rouge"

"Oh hey Roo. Whats up?" Amy shifted the phone so she could hold it with her shoulder and add cheese to the eggs with her free hand.

"Were having a little get-together at Tail's workshop to celebrate Cream's graduation! You in?"

"Oh wow, I can't believe I almost forgot about that. Big step, huh?"

"Of course. I remember when she was tiny. She was almost as annoying as you."

"Hey!"

"What?! I said almost!" Amy laughed at her friend's remark quietly.

"So when should I come 'round then?"

"How bout' like ten. I have to have time to scare the shit out of this little bunny with my famous your-going-into-the-real-world-speech... plus I agreed to help Tails decorate. "

"Hey, don't go too hard on her, I'm sure Vanilla's done enough ranting for you."

"Yeah, but we can't let Vanilla have all the fun! I mean, were pretty much her adopted sisters, so I think we're entitled to at least one 'stern talking to'."

"Yeah, sure Rouge, whatever you say. But just for the record, you can have my 'stern talking to'. I'm good."

Rouge laughed for a few seconds before sighing into the phone"Sooooo...what happened with that guy?"

"Uhh, which guy? Ice-cream-in-a-club guy or pink-shorts guy?"

"No no, guitar-wielding-rocker guy. Ya know, the really hot one. Did you actually go out with him?"

"...no"

"Amy!"

"I was busy! And he was strange..."

"What is wrong with you, girl?! You have all these oober-sexy guys hitting on you, and you reject all of them!" Rouge pratically yelled into the phone.

"Well...I always feel bad. I mean Soni-"

"Oh Amy, don't start with the Sonic thing again. Its been five years, hun! He's gone! G-O-N-E gone!"

"You can't prove that! He's out there somewhere! He has to be..."

"Look, Amy, sweetie, where ever he is, I'm sure he wants you to move on."

"Yeah, ok," Amy says, completely unconvinced."So, ten, then?"

"Yeah, see you then."

"Okay, bye Roo."

Amy hummed her ring tone song quietly, when a sleepy-eyed hedgehog walking in. The little girl was light purple with three thin bangs shooting out above her right eye. She had short quills that fell down to shoulder length that half covered her bright green eyes and I-want-to-squeeze-you-until-you-explode cute smile. She could be the poster child for adorable four-year-olds.

"Morning Mommy." The little girl said, rubbing her eyes with her dark purple pajama shirt.

Amy smiled and picked up her child. "Good morning Rinoa." She kissed her forehead before placing her back on the kitchen floor.

Yes its true, Amy Rose had a child. Soon after Sonic left, Amy found out that she was pregnant with that little purple ball of energy. Tails had done a lot for her, helping her with anything from the colors for the nursery to driving to the grocery store at midnight for chocolate covered pickles. Rouge, who got pregnant several months before her, was always there for constant advice, and the two became great friends. After the baby was born, Vanilla and Cream were always willing to babysit whenever Amy needed a day off - she was only 20 for heaven's sake.

So in a way, Sonic leaving had only brought 'the gang' closer.

Amy had always told Rinoa that her father was a famous hero. In fact, for her fourth birthday, Tails had given her a scrapbook of pictures and newspaper clippings all about Sonic. Rinoa went ballistic and spent about two weeks just staring at the pictures and running her fingers over the stories all about the father she didn't have.

"So, Nono," Amy said, adressing her daughter, "you wanna go to Uncle Tail's place today? Cameron will be there."

"Um, okay, sure." She replied, now starting at her breakfast like she hadn't eaten in weeks. "No talking with food in your mouth, hun." Amy reminded her for the thousandth time. Rinoa mumbled something along the lines of "Sorry Mommy." with food still in her mouth.

"I knew you couldn't resist your boyfriend!" Amy said slyly.

"Ew! He's not my boyfriend! That's gross!"

Amy snickered at Rinoa's response "Is that so. Why is he gross?"

"He has cooties! Duh! All boys do! And if I hang around with him, I'll get infected!"

"Oh, well we don't want that, do we?"

"Nope. Then I would have to get all my fingers cut off."

"What? Who told you that?" Amy asked, now sitting at the table with her daughter.

"Uncle Shadow. He said that when you get cooties, the doctors cut of all your fingers and replace them with yucky dead people fingers. Then they give you all these shots all over you so you can bleed out all the disgusting cootie pus that grows in your face. Then the doctors have to-"

"I think that's enough of what Uncle Shadow said." Amy laughed slightly, then decided that she needed to have a talk with 'Uncle Shadow' later on.

"Alright, well go get dressed, we have to leave in a half-hour, ok?"

"Ok!" Rinoa said excitedly then ran to her room. Amy's policy with clothing her daughter, was that Amy got to buy the clothes she liked, but Rinoa got to pick out her outfit every day. Rinoa was very imaginative and always had a different outfit- none of the clothes ever matched, but the creativity was a plus.

With a great "TA DA!" Rinoa returned with her I'm-going-to-implode-from-your-cuteness smile. Clad in a blue and pink poka-dot skirt, an orange t-shirt, a red floral patterned hat, a purple bead necklace, and holding pink converse, she was set to go.

Amy knelt down, and with the best accent she could muster, said "You look maaarvlous, darling!"

Rinoa giggled, then held her shoes out to her mother. "Could you tie these for me?"

"Since you are being so polite, yes I can." Rinoa giggled and sat to let Amy tie them.

"So, ya ready Momma?" Rinoa asked with added enthusiasm. Amy stood and pulled her up, Rinoa jumping when she hit the ground.

"Yep!" Amy said, grabbed her Andy Warhaul bag, and headed towards the door. Rinoa followed, then stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wait!" She said. She ran back to her room at speeds that rivaled her father's, and came back with a orange cat doll wearing a purple dress. "Almost forgot Emily..."

* * *

TA DA! haha this chapter wasnt as long as i was hoping it would be, but the next one will be longer, i promise.'

i like how much longer this chapter is then the first one though. the beginning turned from like four sentances to several paragraphs. that made me happy. and the cootie part. haha that was actually based on what i told my little cousin when she asked about boys. i think shes traumatized now.

and i plan on taking down the original version of this, so no one gets to spoil things! but i have planned more reasons why he left...muahahaha...i am evil

so i just want to add that Rinoa is pronounced rin-oh-uh. i just wanted to make things clear.

and also that th new spell check thingy is fun. 8D

okay so i really want to know what you guys think. PLEASE tell me. Review please!

peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Hai!

Holy crap! I updated! No way!

Sorry sorry sorry. I've just been so freaking busy...you have no idea. My younger brother just recently passed away, and I kind of went into a comatose state for a while. I couldn't write a thing. But now I am back!

Also, please please PLEASE critique my writing. I don't have some kind of fetish for mean reviews, I'm just trying to improve my writing by a lot. So please, I would appreciate it if you could tell me the good and bad of this chapter. I would be very grateful :)

Ugh. I hate the ending. But I have homework to do, so this is it for now.

Anyways, all brand names and characters belong to their rightful owners, defiantly not me. But Rinoa and Eli do belong to me. Please ask if you wanna use them.

And so my wonderful readers, I present you with chapter 2 of Forever Yours. Enjoy :)

* * *

Oh,the workshop. With many hours of hard work, (and plenty of help from a certain rabbit), Tails had managed to turn his former workplace into a house suitable to occupy life. All tools, blue prints, and pizza boxes had been removed, and replaced with modern furniture and decorations picked out by Cream - save one room that was insisted upon being left as a workroom. Not yet having a place of her own, the young female often redecorated Tails' home to fulfill her interior designing needs. The theme changed monthly, sometimes even weekly, varying between modern and urban, to cozy and country-like.

But this time, the theme was strictly blue and yellow, despite the constant outcries from the graduate that there was no need for a party. Yet here they were, hanging streamers and cooking for a graduation party. And here was Amy, swearing like a sailor and furiously bashing a staple gun against a "Happy Graduation Graduate!" banner. She let out another cry of frustration, and used both hands in attempt to persuade the staple gun to work. She soon discovered that this was not the best of ideas, as the computer chair she was standing on swiveled sharply and threw her off its' surface.

"Woah, careful now!" A pair of yellow furred arms caught her just under her arms and set her back on her feet. The now taller than her fox took the staple gun from her hands and scanned it briefly.

"Thanks Tails." Amy said with a small smile. Tails ripped out the stuck staple and handed the tool back to her, before replying "Anytime." and walking over to Rouge. With the newly fixed staple gun, Amy accomplished her task quickly and walked to the kitchen for a much needed drink. She pulled a diet soda from the cooler and plopped herself onto the couch with her bat friend. Rouge grunted and slid further down, Amy following suit and closed her eyes. In an hour, they had put up decorations, set out food, made a cake, cleaned the workshop, and returned R.S.V.P calls, all while making sure that the children did not kill each other. In this time, Knuckles and Tails had only installed a volleyball net.

Amy and Rouge groaned again as a high pitched scream was emitted from Rinoa. She ran and launched herself between the pair for protection and snuggled between them. Another yell was heard as an ivory enchinda bearing a red crescent-shaped mark on his chest, ran through the house. He carried a water gun in one hand and a orange doll in the other, while tracking mud into the house. But before he had the chance to grind it into the carpet, he was grabbed in the forearm by his father.

"Eli!" Knuckles barked, "What do you think you're doing?" Matching purple eyes met as the small enchinda stuttered for words. "You weren't planning on hurting her, right? You were planning to give back the doll, right?" Eli nodded feverishly, eyes the size of dinner plates. "Good. Now go say your sorry." Knuckles finished, and followed his son over to the three females lounging on the couch. Eli mumbled a quick apology and handed back Emily to the little hedgehog squished between Amy and Rouge. Rinoa gave the kitty a once-over, then jumped up and chased Eli out the door again.

Knuckled shook his head and sat on the ground, against the couch. "Kids..." he muttered. "Eli is almost six! When is gonna stop acting like a baby?" He asked to no one in particular. Rouge just sighed and ran her fingers through his dreadlocks, before kissing him lightly on top of his head.

Tails entered several minutes later, Rinoa sitting on his shoulders and Eli clinging to his leg. "Uh, you guys may want to get ready," he said, sounding out of breath, "People should be arriving soon." He smiled and lifted the purple little girl off his shoulders, while Knuckles pried Eli off the yellow leg.

Rouge and Amy groaned and collapsed for the third time this day.

--

"Ha!" Yet again, the volleyball flew easily over the net and landed right in between Knuckles and Vector, to which there was another uproar of "Why didn't you get that?!" "Why didn't _you _get that?!" "Dumb ass!" "Fuck tard!", and a victorious cheer from the girls' side.

Twenty minutes ago, the male members of the party had decided that the men would easily dominate the women in volleyball, so Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Espio, Vector, Jet, and Charmy challenged the girls with cocky smiles and attitudes. The egotistical attributes vanished when the girls' team absolutely destroyed the boys' team. With an amazing team of Rouge, Blaze, Amy, Cream, Wave, and Rinoa, the boys didn't stand a chance.

"Alright, ladies! One more and we win!" Rouge shouted. The girls got into their positions, smiling at their impending win. The ball was handed back to Amy, who tossed it up and expertly and hit the white ball over the net. Tails hit it back over gently with the palms of his hands. Wave ran up and set the ball to Rouge, who next bumped it to Cream. With strong arms and legs, the young rabbit launched herself up and spiked the ball over the net. The girls screamed with joy, hugging each other and jumping around. With a devastating score of thirty to four, the girls had won. With several taunting comments and tongues stuck out, the boys grumbled and slowly left the court.

Amy sighed and pushed several pink strands away from her face. Volleyball had been easiest of task so far. The next? Finding food that everyone would eat.

"Pizza, anyone?"


End file.
